


Rock Hard

by StellaFleuret



Series: Brohana [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Asian-American Character, Asian-American Dadsona, M/M, Rock climbing, Romantic Fluff, bubble tea, date, i want more asian characters obsessing about boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaFleuret/pseuds/StellaFleuret
Summary: Craig takes Dadsona on a rock-climbing date!





	Rock Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overlymetaromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlymetaromantic/gifts).



My phone buzzes on the kitchen counter and I walk over to see Craig's text flashing on the screen:

_Put on some workout clothes!  I'll be there in 10._

I smile and shake my head.  Of course it's going to be another exercise date.  I'm not really complaining because I've noticed the change in my body.  My arms and back have become stronger— even Manda Panda has noticed— and the pudge around my belly has started melting because of Craig's meal plans.

I put on a shirt and shorts and place everything I need for spending the night in my bag.  I pop a mint in my mouth, fix my hair, and am able to spritz on some cologne when the bell rings.  Grabbing my bag, I almost jog over to the door and swing it open to see Craig stretching on my doorstep.  

He smiles and wraps his arm around me, pulling me in for a deep kiss.  My bag drops to the ground as I let my hands wander to the base of his neck and into his thick dark hair, sliding my tongue between his warm lips and inhaling in his scent.  He smells amazing.

He pulls away first, glancing at his watch.  "You ready, bro?  I booked the place at nine-thirty."

I nod.

 

“I’m going to get more chalk,” I call, and Craig nods.  I look down at my hands as I walk over to the bag of chalk, pleased that I was able to do the green level one without any noticeable calluses or blisters.  I rub some of the white powder all over my hands, taking care to ensure that even the tips of my fingers have a fine coating.

I slowly make my way back, rubbing my hands together.  When I look back up, I hold my breath as my heart skips in my chest. Craig has stripped off his shirt and trying one of the harder levels against the slanted wall nearby.  I can’t help but stare at the muscles in his back and arms as he strains for another handhold.

He grabs it and, after hanging on the hold for a few moments, leaps for the last one on the ceiling.  Craig’s hands wrap around it and he swings a couple times.

 _“Whoo!”_  He jumps down from the hold and lands, hard, on the thick crash pad I’m standing on.  He straightens.  “Bro, d’ya see that?”

“Yeah, man, that was awesome.” I grin, and he grins back.  We bump fists.  

“I could probably try one of the harder walls now,” he nods at a wall that looks to be slanted at forty-five degrees.

“I bet you could finish it,” I tell him, before getting momentarily distracted by a drop of sweat that trickles down his chest to his chiseled abdomen. I’m tempted to stare as it’s about to make its way into his shorts but force myself to drag my eyes back to his face.

I’m reminded of the camping date and blush.  He’s come so far from the beer belly he had in college.

Craig snickers at my expression.  He slings his arm around me and gently nudges me over to the beginner’s wall again.

“Your turn, bro.  Looking forward to seeing how you kill it.”

“I’ll try, but I’m not going to be this amazing athlete like you.”

He slaps me on the back.   “Nah. You got this, man.”

I move towards the green level two handholds but Craig stops me.

“You should try level three.”

I raise a brow at him.  “You sure?”

He pats his chest a couple times before offering me his fist.  I bump it.  “I believe in you, bro.”

I feel myself blush.  I nod and exhale slowly, turning to face the wall he had gestured to.  I place my hand on the handhold jutting out and tighten my grip around it, pulling myself up to the next one.  I’m slow and steady, and my hands and muscles are starting to ache a little, when finally, I see the last hold near the top of the ceiling.

I stretch my left arm as much as I can, reaching.  I seize the handhold and am able to hold my position for a few seconds.

Craig whoops beneath me.

I’m about to let go when my fingers slip off of the rest of the hold and I plummet to the crash pad, grunting as I land on my face.

There’s silence for a moment apart from my heavy breathing.  Then…

“Bro!”

I feel a rush of air and strong hands grip my shoulders as I’m hauled up and I groan, clutching my stinging nose.  I blink a few times before I’m able to focus on Craig’s worried countenance.

“You okay?” he asks, and I nod, dazed.  “You sure?”  His hand brushes back my hair and I can’t help but lean into his touch.

I manage a small smile.  “Yeah.” I should’ve felt embarrassed about faceplanting in front of my boyfriend, but I don’t.  “I held on!  For like five seconds.”

Craig bursts out laughing.  “Fuck, that was awesome, dude!  Apart from that faceplant.”

 _“What?”_ I pretend to look offended, but he cups my face and kisses me.  I promptly deepen it, melting into his arms.  A shudder passes through me when his tongue sweeps my own, and I lightly scrape my teeth against his bottom lip.

Craig huffs and pulls away.

“You owe me boba now,” I say.  “Your rock climbing date got me injured.”

“You think I’ll let you have that shit when I could just whip up a smoothie for you?” he asks, and my face falls.

“Noooo!”  I drop to my knees and slowly crawl over to his feet.  “Must… have… boba!”

He laughs.  “So, my place?”  Craig walks over to the wall and stoops to pick up the towel draped over his gym bag. He wipes his sweat off before putting his shirt back on, much to my disappointment.

I promptly straighten.  “Okay.”

He nods and stuffs the towel into the bag while I get my bag and water bottle, rubbing at the bridge of my nose.  It still stings a bit.

It only takes a few minutes for us to get to his house. 

“You need anything?”  Craig drops his gym bag on the floor beside the shoe rack.

“Nah, I got it, bro.”

He smiles.  “I’ll be back.”  He disappears in the direction of his room.

I open the cupboard to get a mug, pop a bag of green tea into it, and walk over to the Zojirushi water boiler on the kitchen counter.  I let it steep a couple minutes and take a long, slow sip of tea.

I sit down at the dining table and exhale, feeling my shoulders relax.  His kids are adorable and sweet, but I’m thankful they’re with Ashley for the next couple days so I can enjoy as much time as I can with just Craig.

“Got your clothes.”

I look up to see my boyfriend placing a neatly folded stack on the space in front of me.

“Thanks man.”

“You ready to shower?”  His eyes seem to glint.  “We can make udon after.”

My heart skips.  “Yeah.”

I stand and follow him to the bathroom down the hall with my clothes. Suddenly, he snatches them from my hands and tosses our clothes onto the towel rack.  Before I can say anything, Craig captures my lips in a searing kiss, his mouth moving relentlessly against mine, tasting.  I feel his hands slide down to squeeze my ass.

I groan and kiss him back, slipping my hands beneath his shirt and feeling his slightly damp skin as I push it to his shoulders.

“Got to… get this off,” I mumble, and he obliges me by ducking his head, laughing.

It’s a blur after that; there’s more kissing and more caressing until our clothes are in a heap in front of the bathroom door.  I slowly run my hands up and down his chest and abdomen, and gently grind against him, relishing the warm strength of his muscles.

Craig grins at me and pulls me into the bathroom with him, shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! :0  
> Hope I did the characters and fandom justice! If I have time and enough inspiration, I'll add a part two with shower sex.


End file.
